


【DC/蝙超】皇后加冕史 中世纪AU ABO生子 产乳

by RUIANY



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY
Summary: alpha蝙/omega超
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 5





	【DC/蝙超】皇后加冕史 中世纪AU ABO生子 产乳

**Author's Note:**

> alpha蝙/omega超

“保持安静，这可是在皇城脚下。”一个穿着蓝色宽大罩袍年轻男人不耐烦的朝人群呵斥道，克拉克随即低下了自己好奇地打量这座修葺精致的小塔楼，乖顺，服从，待在家中由父母婚配，抚养幼崽，这是人们公认的一个omega该有的好品质。

他曾经对这些大alpha主义的贵族和掌权者们定下的潜在规则嗤之以鼻，甚至背弃他们，选择跟一个落难的alpha军官在一起，而现实给了他真实的教训。那些被遵守的规则，并不是完全没有缘由的，而现在克拉克不得不自己接受选择的苦果。胸口仍然涨涨的疼，克拉克悄悄拢了拢自己的领口，不让白色的胸脯露出太多，即使他现在做的已然是一场评赏哺乳的交易。

他的思绪悄悄游离开去，皱着的眉头放松了。他想到了被自己托人安置在旅馆的乔纳森，孩子白皙的皮肤，泛着粉色的小脸颊，总是微笑着的脸庞，他的心熨帖了。假如他已逝去的那段并没能经过登记的婚姻有任何好处的话，那一定是带给他的两个孩子，只是，想到那个不告而离开并且带走了他一个孩子的alpha，克拉克的脸又沉郁了下来。

他甚至没有机会给另一个孩子命名，他被夺走了，从他温热的怀中，被他的alpha。那个孩子不需要名字，因为仅仅只要回想记忆中他的哭叫声，克拉克就泣不成声。竖起的领子遮住了克拉克脖颈上狰狞的牙印，他们已经淡去，也许是因为那个标记他的alpha已经死去，又或者是他太久没有摄入伴侣的信息素。最初，他是感觉如此的绝望，生产过后omega虚弱的身体，性别歧视让他找不到一份温饱的工作，他抱着乔纳森沿路乞讨，在漏雨的棚屋中担心受怕的度过自己的热潮。

而现在，有一份不错的机会摆在克拉克的面前，他必须去尝试，为了糊口，也更为了乔纳森。

韦恩帝国的皇帝在一年多前在一次狩猎中受到大都会莱克斯帝国的攻击，受伤，不知音讯，而一月前，伤口恢复良好却有些记忆时常的皇帝突然回到韦恩皇宫，处理掉了对帝国虎视眈眈的数个家族，重新登上皇位。其中最为人乐道的，是皇帝，布鲁斯韦恩带回了一个亲生的孩子，这也是克拉克出现在皇城的原因，新的韦恩皇子需要一位乳母。

‘终于，那个曾经高喊着性别自由的年轻人也要出卖自己了。’克拉克苦涩地笑道，他正顺着侍人们的指引坐在屋边的高大台阶上。那个穿着蓝色罩袍的男人向着高台上的高阶官员通报，依次审视着坐在院子中的几个omega。院子中的omega并不多，好人家的omega都不会出来寻这样的差事做，这大概也是一种幸运，克拉克调笑自己道。

“这个怎么样？”黑衣的审视官员一个个让omega们掀开衣服，像是在评估农场中的奶牛，克拉克感觉到羞赧。很快，他们就走到了克拉克身前。一只冰冷的手伸进了他敞开的衣领，他想要回避，却不得不迎上前好让考校的人评估，指甲划过他的乳尖，轻轻一挤，丰沛的奶水溢出，滑到衣领子上，打湿了衣衫。

克拉克不敢做多反应，只低着头，唯恐自己落选。

“这个好。”凭靠到侍人向自己身后的人示意，有人在羊皮本子上打着什么记号，克拉克随即被带入了一间装饰更加雅致的屋子。

“你孩子多大了？初乳是什么时候？”一位站在柱子旁的侍人盘问他道。克拉克小心翼翼地作答：“孩子两个月大了，初乳是三个月前。”

侍人们开始交头接耳地讨论着什么，克拉克只管低下头，看着自己的手指。涨涨的胸脯使他怀念待在旅馆的乔纳森。

“孩子可不能带进来皇宫正堂，不过你可以让他待在皇宫侍人生活的小院里，你既然是要当皇子乳母的人了，我们也会给你安排个单独的院子，你可以找个年老的嬷嬷替你带着孩子。”大概是讨论出了结果，他们对克拉克这样说道。

随后他们便去接来了乔纳森，拎着几床破旧的被褥和外套，克拉克就这样住进了韦恩皇宫偏僻的小院子里。

“宫殿里有人唤你过去。”半夜，克拉克正搂着自己怀中的孩子沉沉的睡着，那扇不堪重负的木门突然就被敲响了。

“好的。”克拉克只来得及匆匆的在自己的小衣外套一件宽松的黑袍子，便被催促的人带上了标着wayne标示的漆黑马车。他有些焦虑，脑子中还想着自己睡在房中的孩子，手指不自然的摩擦着自己的膝盖。

“到了。”疾驰的马车突然停下，克拉克跳下了马车，看到了韦恩皇宫高耸入云的城堡，心生畏惧，这里才是真正的皇城。

快速的脚步声，侍女们此起彼伏的尖叫，原本应该在夜幕后安静的城堡正一片乱糟糟的景象。

“他来了。”他听到一个女声的惊呼，随即便被后面站着的人推入了一扇木门中。门内用哥谭荒原上特有的灰熊皮毛装饰着，木地板上大面积的铺着柔软的地毯，壁炉烧的很旺，发出温暖的柔和的红光，这像是克拉克曾梦想过的房子。

一声急促响亮的哭叫声打断了他的梦想思绪，克拉克赶忙走上前去。房间侧门直通向另一个稍小一点的房间，里面简单放置着一张木质的低矮摇篮，哭声就是从中传出的。

摇篮中的孩子带着黑色柔软胎发和蓝色眼睛，本能般得，克拉克拉开了自己的斗篷，掀开衣服，将自己的乳尖送到孩子的口中。

孩子很乖顺，轻咬克拉克的乳尖试图获得更多的乳汁，他吃得如此的急，以至于克拉克都要担心孩子被呛住而轻轻拍打他的脊背。有节奏的拍打和足够的食物让孩子放松下来，停止了哭泣，克拉克不由自主地发散出的温暖的太阳光和玉米香混杂在一起的信息素抚慰了他，他的嘴有些用力过度咬着克拉克的乳尖，甚至有些咬破了皮，这让克拉克有些疼痛，另一只手着紧紧挨在克拉克的右乳上，就像个小暴君，不让人接近他的‘麦田’与‘粮仓’，牢牢地管束着自己的财产。

看着孩子逐渐沉入了梦乡，克拉克把他放回了那个垫着柔软小毯子的摇篮。但凡只要他表现出一点妄图离开的迹象，孩子就会立即想来，用他那蓝色的大眼睛盯着克拉克看。克拉克几乎都要被盯得化了，完全挪不动自己的腿，愧疚和苦痛蔓上他的心扉使他开始自责，他多像那个他被夺走的孩子啊，克拉克拨开粘在孩子额头上的胎发。

他轻轻摇动着摇篮，一下一下，迷迷糊糊地跪坐靠在摇篮上。这不是一个美好的梦，他嘴中喃喃着一个他不愿说出口的姓名：‘Matches Malone’，那个无缘由抛弃他的alpha。

黄色的温暖蜡光下，木门被打开了。带着一身寒气，穿着套着黑色袍子的高大男人走进放在，坐在壁炉旁，温暖的热气烤化了他袍子上的雪花。他刚刚与大都会完成和谈匆匆的赶回来，记忆受损并不妨碍他成为一个优秀的君王。

他只是打算睡前来看一看那个他在旧伤复发记忆模糊时带回皇宫的亲生孩子，孩子一直很吵闹，alpha的信息素虽然比不了omega生母的信息素，但也总归有一些效果。

映入眼帘的是一个露出肩部白皙肌肤，堪堪遮盖着胸脯皮肤的年幼omega，布鲁斯可以闻到空气中淡淡的玉米香混杂着哺乳后的乳香。Omega一手扶着摇篮，以一个绝对不太舒服的姿势依靠在摇篮边上睡着，脸上似乎还带着泪痕。这似乎是一个相似的场景，布鲁斯感觉到自己的额头发烫眉间有些疼痛，在退出房间前，他神使鬼差地脱下了自己的黑色外袍，盖在了omega的身上。

“肯特。”一个有些柔和的女声在克拉克的耳边轻轻响起，把他唤醒。克拉克醒来了，棕灰色的皮毛外套顺着滑落到他腰际，搭在他挺翘的臀部上，他那身亚麻色衬衫已经完完全全被汗水打湿了。

克拉克两颊通红，身上附着一层薄汗，眼神迷蒙的看向一侧。

“肯特先生。”穿着棕咖色侍女服年轻脸庞的女子又唤了他一声，彻底把他从梦魇中唤醒，“您该出去洗漱一下，皇子殿下暂时由我们接手。”女子一把将他从儿童床边扶起，引着克拉克走出门去。在克拉克穿过门廊时，又是十个侍女走进了房间，里面立刻传来孩子的哭声。

克拉克的心一揪，偏头向后一瞬，又顾念着自己新进宫的身份，只默默地跟着接引的人回到了自己被安顿的小别院。天还灰蒙蒙的，一片巨大的黑云就挡在天上，不让阳光落下，现在还早得很。克拉克安顺回到别院，简单洗漱换上了皇宫里发的乳母服，这更像是一件黑色的修士袍被做了些改动，带着蕾丝和Wayne家族刺绣的袖子长到克拉克的小臂中处，胸口的领子开得极深，最后一个扣子到了胸脯下处，平时需要紧紧扣着，也方便解开扣子让他鼓胀的胸脯露出哺乳。

只是，胸口有些紧，大概是准备的人没有意识到一个omega怀孕生子之后丰腴的胸乳和躯体，但克拉克也不好去要求换大一些，他刚来，还有的是要学习韦恩皇宫里的规矩呢。黑色的棉质布料紧紧绷在胸口，贴合着克拉克的胸乳，一些奶水溢出打湿了那块黑色的布料，他从未如此感激这漆黑的颜色，它们就像一团墨色吞没了溢乳的痕迹。

他回到了房间，乔纳森仍然安稳的睡在那些廉价却柔软舒适的皮毛上，盖着一床崭新的宫殿发下的棉被。克拉克走上前，小心点抱起自己的孩子，让他依偎在自己的怀中，哺育幼崽是一个omega的本能。

乔纳森在他的怀中恣意的哼哼唧唧的声音让克拉克感到愉快，这是对一个omega母亲的最好赞美，这让他感觉到满足。

如果一定要说有什么不顺心的话，那一定是那个标记。

那个深深的刻印在克拉克灵魂上的标记。

它变得发红敏感，克拉克疑心是自己最近没有休息好才会导致反复的发炎，更加注重了忌口，也许是他之前吃了太多的野果。他抱着孩子走到厅中，那里已经被侍女放上了一碗热腾腾的燕麦粥。

“阿尔弗雷德，达米安的新乳母到了。”布鲁斯说道，他的一只手搭在自己的膝盖上，毛茸茸皮草在他的手下划过。omega趴在婴儿床边的侧影让他倍感熟悉，颈侧腺体上的牙印，虽然已经变淡，但痕迹清晰可见。他可不是一个能被随意糊弄的，这个omega曾经属于他——韦恩帝国的皇帝。

韦恩国王曾流落的堪萨斯大陆离这里可不少于几百里，快马都需行六天六夜才能到，布鲁斯并不介意养一个omega和可能有他的血统的孩子。但真正让感兴趣的是，谁带来了这个omega，轻易地把这个动人的散发着产后顺从的香气的男孩送到他的眼皮子底下。

“好好查一查他。”国王有所指代，黑色护甲的骑士应声隐入黑暗在密道之中行进，壁炉里的柴火噼里啪啦作响，照亮了国王小指上的金铸戒指，优雅的斜长字体L清晰刻印其上。

“两小时后再回来。”披着呢子外套和毛绒领子的婴儿被抱到克拉克的怀中，‘他实在闹得厉害’，何止是厉害，简直是哭闹得嗓子都哑了，所幸当他的小嘴被丰沛的奶水堵上时，他就立马安静地躺在克拉克怀里用自己好看的蓝眼睛盯着omega看，手紧紧地抓住纽扣借力。

“好的。”克拉克小心得由侍女帮他戴好白色的头纱，面前是薄薄的一层，后面则是严整地一圈遮住了他的发尾长到背部。他们要前去花园里，今天是哥谭难得一见的晴天，皇宫里戒律森严但进出的人员混杂，为了避嫌，附属于皇子和皇帝的已婚omega必须戴上白纱向未婚的alpha和beta们示意好让他们避开，而他作为皇子的乳母当然也必须避嫌。这样古板又森严的规章也只能在皇宫里使用，要知道即使是作为一个omega，农忙时节，克拉克也需要下地去割小麦。

柔软的绿色草坪上铺上一张碎花单子，一个编织小篮子里装了几样糕点和热茶，韦恩帝国的皇子坐在毛巾毯上用自己穿了棉布袜子的柔软小脚丫踩着克拉克的小腿肚。“你想要站起来吗，小王子？”克拉克扶住孩子的手臂，看他在草地上蹒跚学步，幸福的微笑爬上了他的嘴角。

一刻前原本守在他们身边的侍女要回去替王子拿扶着走路的小桌板，现在也还没有回来，整个草坪上只有他和达米安（克拉克悄悄打听到的王子名讳）两个。

克拉克足下的阳光突然消失，留下一个巨大的黑影，有人站在他的身后！克拉克惶恐的搂住了怀中的幼崽，这是omega的本能。“请您离开。”他不敢回头，一年前他在半昏迷状态时被自己的alpha抢走孩子的场景还萦绕在他的心头，每夜梦回让他生起一身冷汗。

没有回应。一只粗糙的大手按在了他的腺体上，带茧的手指摩挲让克拉克颤抖，头纱顺着他的动作一抖一抖的落在alpha的眼中别有一番风情。坐在碎花单子上的alpha幼崽仿佛没有感觉到空气中omega惊恐的信息素，反而扯着克拉克的头纱尾部，玩得正高兴。

“请离开，这里是韦恩皇宫。”克拉克抬手想要挣脱掌控却被身后的人反手制住压进了怀里。湿热地唇舌舔上了他的耳垂，“I KNOW,I OWN IT(我知道，它属于我。)”怪不得没有人上前来解救他，克拉克急得心砰砰直跳，泪水在他湿漉漉的蓝眼睛里打转。

“安静一点。”一个吻隔着白纱落在了他的眼睛上，白纱地阻隔让他看不清那个alpha的面目，幸得这个也许是假装国王的alpha很快就抽身而退。等到克拉克回头，身后只留下耸立的皇宫大殿，没有半个人影。

“总算过来了。”棕褐色衣服的侍女匆匆跑向克拉克，“发生了什么事吗？”她依稀看见了omega脸上的泪痕。

“没事。”克拉克回应道，他看向远方，皇宫地平线的一端一串人影开始走向大殿内，他们要穿过他们现在坐着的草坪。

“嘿，快低头，那是皇帝的队列，肯特。”他急忙把头低下，脑袋抵着草根，一串人行走而过，光影窸窣间隔地落在克拉克的眼睛前，他细数着走过的人数，一二三四、、、一个黑色的影子停在了他的面前，克拉克屏住了气。人影很快就继续向前，让克拉克惊叹自己地过分敏感了，一缕熟悉的信息素在他的鼻尖打转。

大殿内，韦恩皇帝脱掉外袍，揉搓手指回忆着omega身上的甜香。“把他晚上送过来，阿尔弗雷德，被虎视眈眈的国王也需要点乐子不是吗？”

抖动的烛火透过黑色丝绸带子将克拉克的视线从漆黑变成闪烁的朦胧，他依稀看不清眼前，但有一只柔胰带着宫廷暖香的小臂死死地压着他向黑暗的甬道里前行不得有丝毫逃脱的机会，他刚刚沐浴完身上还带着潮气便被扯起抹上了香油任人押送前行。

是那位君王，韦恩国度的国王。克拉克把自己的手指压进手心感受绵长的钝痛，alpha带着热气的突袭仿佛还在他的后颈上，他不晓得韦恩领主还有睡失去丈夫的omega的偏好。也许只是为了追求刺激，召之即来，挥之即去的新鲜omega可以在甜蜜的一睡之后被送上断头台或是给上些许金币赤裸的被抛出城外，不需要任何的成本，贵族们最新的消遣。

他应该被夺走，就像什么该死的戏剧里一样，他的alpha会斩下千军将自己的omega妻子和幼子带回身边。match Malone，卑劣的流浪汉，夺走了克拉克的每一丝天真。他需要活下去，喝下带着甜腻味的酒液在肚子中烧灼，发挥着每一丝的劲头让他小腹发热，漫长的甬道终于有了尽头，克拉克被带到了一张黑绿色的床帐，厚重的墨绿色窗幔阻止了外面视线的投入也理所当然的密不透风气闷的让人喘息。

克拉克有些不安的躺在柔软的床上，小臂紧张地贴着床单。

当韦恩领主走入自己的寝宫时看到的便是这样一幅场景，身形瘦弱得有些不健康的omega身上套了一件轻薄的低领口裙袍，一件黑色厚重用于保暖的斗篷搭在omega的小腿肚处。omega保持着沉默，但起伏颇大的胸口和带着沙哑泣音的喘息声立刻就让他硬了起来。泪水已经濡湿了束在omega眼前用于遮挡视线的丝带，伴着透出些许肉色肌肤的袍子展出一副高洁又淫乱的样子。既像圣母，又像是地位卑下的妓女故作高贵的想要自抬身价。

“克拉克。”布鲁斯解开自己的外袍将身体压到omega的身上，湿热的唇舌从敏感的后颈一直向下流连直到omega羞赧地抱住了吻在自己小腹上的头颅。他停了一瞬，这足够让omega重新认识到他所面临的处境，扣在布鲁斯脑袋上的轻柔双手被松开，这一瞬间，omega又仿佛无所适从般地僵着。

大力的手臂压住omega的腰迫使克拉克以一个面朝下屈辱的抬起自己臀部的姿势跪在床上，他后穴流出的粘腻液体已经将后腰以下的一大块布料都打成了透明色紧紧的贴在挺翘的臀尖。一只冰冷带着凉意的手指探进了火热烧灼的躯体内部，让克拉克喘息着更加用力的把脸贴在床单上强忍下鼻腔的酸意，不要反抗克拉克，很快就会过去的，想想乔纳森，念起仅有的幼子omega仿佛就此大了胆子竟忍着凉意向后屈身，主动吞下那根领主修长的手指，弯曲的指节在体内恶意的翻转逼红了omega的眼眶。

不待克拉克有些喘气的机会，第二根第三根手指便争先恐后的挤入他的体内在omega就算已经生育了两个孩子却还窄小敏感的产道里抽插发出羞耻的咕唧声。草草抽插了几下确认了omega浪荡又配合的身体，布鲁斯便抽出了自己的手指将omega淫荡的液体抹在后腰和臀尖便扶起自己的阴茎一插到底。

许久没有吞噬alpha阴茎的穴口仿佛又回到了omega的初夜那般紧致，布鲁斯只往前稍稍一顶就引得omega垂泪小声地哭叫自己吃不下了。谎言，布鲁斯想道，到底是谁送你到韦恩皇城的？才吃下了小半根阴茎就开始哭泣，你那淫荡的产道还在不停吮着我向前插一插你的子宫呢，想道这他便不再顾及用自己的右臂捞起趴在床单上喘息的omega固定开始大力的抽插，动作间挤出omega穴口里的那些滑腻的体液，还是舒服到不行不是吗，口是心非。

alpha的恶意顶弄和抽插让克拉克被灌了催情药酒的脑子愈发的混乱，“停一下，求您了！就停一下！”甚至产生了自己快要被alpha巨大的阴茎顶穿的错觉，龟头不断的顶弄着omega体内最隐秘的角落，许久没有被打开的宫口在不停的顶弄下吐出水来随着alpha粗暴的动作让他又惊又叫，些许的痛觉伴着快感让他在性爱中上下起伏只能无力的握紧莹白的指节。不要打开，不要，本能的畏惧被除标记以外的alpha打开子宫的恐惧让克拉克夹紧的自己的产道，但这并不能阻止领主的探索他身上的每一个角落，被alpha抛弃的没有倚靠的omega总是会流落到妓院，一边夹紧嫖客的肉棒一边哭泣着回想alpha的标记，在抗拒不怀上除了丈夫以外其他孩子的本能时一遍又一遍的张开大腿。

那个流水的小袋子在恶意的顶弄下终于被慢慢顶开，“别，别这样”，克拉克小声地哀求，而拥有他境内所有omega的优先配偶权的韦恩领主显然不会在意他身下的小小哀求，他拥有他身下的这个omega，他不会再让这个突然出现在他的王国的小东西再有机会离开，他会把他压在床上，一遍又一遍的贯穿他的产道，顶开子宫，射在里面，让王国的继承人从这个温顺带着暖香的omega产道中娩出。领主低头让omega翻过身好使自己仔细的欣赏omega的泣容，让自己的阴茎在宫口打了个转又深深地顶入，太美了，克拉克，omega被操得两颊发红，明明乐在其中却面上推拒，多么圣洁的婊子，生来就是该让韦恩领主操的。

alpha的视线继续向下，仔细审视着omega因为哺乳期而格外丰润的胸乳，毫不客气地把他们置于手心大力的揉搓，任顺着乳珠留下的奶液打湿自己的手掌。他不晓得自己为什么会在意识朦胧的时候离开而没有好好地操一操这位小母亲，不过将来还有的是机会。布鲁斯反手解开了系在克拉克脑后的丝带在omega泪眼摩挲的时候继续深顶，把自己送进omega身体的最深处，堵住了那个流水的小袋子。

“MARRY ME？”

他伏下身亲吻上了omega的乳尖。


End file.
